


rhythm of rain

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: Tzuyu doesn't know when she fell in love with Dahyun.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	rhythm of rain

Tzuyu doesn’t know when she fell in love with Dahyun.

She thinks it might be when she watched Dahyun play her a song yesterday, or when Dahyun told her she loved her in a language she barely knew when they first met. Maybe it was when she kissed Dahyun under the pouring rain, five years ago. Tzuyu decides it doesn’t really matter when she wakes up to a sleepy Dahyun’s face every morning.

This morning however, she awakens to an empty bed, the sound of rain and the smell of petrichor. She sighs, pats Dahyun’s side of the bed to find it still warm but without the person she truly wants to see. She blinks the rest of the remaining sleep in her eyes away, and gets up in search of Dahyun. 

It’s a silent Dahyun she finds leaning out the open window and listening to raindrops fall onto paved concrete. Dahyun’s eyes are gently shut and there’s a small lift of her lips. Tzuyu knows Dahyun is reminiscing about something Tzuyu can barely even remember. 

Tzuyu leans against the door frame, studying even the smallest of movements from Dahyun. From the way her eyelashes flutter to the steady rise and fall of her chest. She wonders how long it’s been since she’s been able to see Dahyun at peace like this. She watches Dahyun’s eyes open, breathing in the sight before her. 

“I’ve missed the rain,” Dahyun comments, her voice scratchy and raw, watching drops of rain fall. 

There’s a quiet longing in Dahyun’s words that makes Tzuyu’s throat itch with questions she knows Dahyun will answer with a kind smile and a subtle shake of her head. That doesn’t stop her from asking anyways.

“Why?” 

Dahyun looks at her this time. 

There’s the kind smile.

There’s the shake of her head.

There’s an outstretched hand seeking Tzuyu’s own. 

This is usually the part where Dahyun retreats back to herself once more, and Tzuyu departs. Instead, she places her fingers between the spaces between Dahyun’s and takes what is given. 

Dahyun looks at her, gives her another smile. It’s different this time, still kind but different. It’s the way her smile reaches her eyes this time and the way she makes Tzuyu feel her chest burst with warmth. Tzuyu drops her eyes to the ground, her ears burning, watches Dahyun’s too big slippers turn away from the window to face her.

“Tzuyu,”

Tzuyu doesn’t move just to hear Dahyun say her name once again, like she knows Dahyun will. Tzuyu loves the way Dahyun says her name, how she says it with so much care as if it’ll shatter if she doesn’t say it right, how she says her name like she’s just heard it for the first time. 

“Tzuyu,” Dahyun repeats, quieter this time, lifting Tzuyu’s jaw with a single finger. 

Tzuyu finally looks at Dahyun, recognises the knowing smile now on her face. She can’t help but give a shy grin back and lift their intertwined hands to leave a gentle kiss on bare knuckles.

They leave no more words between them, instead Dahyun tightens her hand around Tzuyu’s and they both settle to the smell of petrichor and the welcomed silence. 

Right now, in the quiet of their apartment, Tzuyu finds herself in love with Dahyun and the unsteady rhythm of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> datzu good yes


End file.
